yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 008
！ サイバーエンド・ドラゴン | romaji = Saikyō! Saibā Endo Doragon | japanese translated = The Strongest! Cyber End Dragon | episode number = 8 | japanese air date = November 24, 2004 | english air date = October 20, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | screenwriter = Yasuyuki Suzuki | director = Toshihiro Ishikawa | storyboard artist = Hidekazu Shimamura | animation director = Yoshida Hide }} "For the Sake of Syrus", known as "The Strongest! Cyber End Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 24, 2004 and in the United States on October 20, 2005. Summary Jaden Yuki is attempting to find a way to Duel Zane Truesdale. He first attempts to go through official channels and submits a "Duel request" form. Dr. Crowler denies him and actually rips the form in half, stating that someone like Zane wouldn't have time to Duel a "Slifer slacker" (drop-out boy in the Japanese version). Syrus Truesdale is in their room, staring at his "Power Bond" card, and thinking of the many ways he could cause Jaden to lose during their upcoming Tag Duel and get them both expelled. He imagines his brother Zane as one of the Duelists chosen by Crowler to Duel them, the other partially obscured from view. Jaden encounters Chumley Huffington sitting in a tree, rebuilding his Deck. He appears to decide that he cannot remove "Des Koala" from it at this time. He falls from the tree, and Jaden reveals he wants to Duel Zane. In the English version, Chumley suggests they have a "pick-up Duel" with the cards he had dropped, and Jaden decided he'll have one with Zane. What a "pick-up Duel" entails is never specified. In the Japanese version, Jaden simply says he's in a hurry and runs off towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. Upon arriving there, Jaden is kicked out by two Obelisk Blue students. Jaden goes back to his dorm, and finds a note from Syrus, which states he's leaving the Academy for good. Guided by the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" Jaden arrives down by the water, where Syrus is attempting to row away in a makeshift raft. Elsewhere, by the lightouse, Alexis Rhodes meets with Zane. He asks if she's heard any news of her brother, and Alexis responds in the negative. Alexis informs Zane of Syrus' current problems, and they hear Syrus himself struggling with his raft, so they head in that direction. Jaden gets to the raft, but Syrus falls in the water, forgetting he can't swim. Chumley runs out to save them, but it turns out the raft was in shallow water. Zane and Alexis arrive, and the former asks Syrus if he's giving up. Syrus doesn't respond, and Jaden challenges Zane to a Duel. Zane accepts the challenge, but is disrespectful in the English version saying "it's been a while since I went slumming". The Duel begins and Jaden appears to gain an early advantage. reducing Zane to 1600 LP. Unfazed by this, Zane continues and eventually summons "Cyber End Dragon" with "Power Bond", defeating Jaden. Zane complements Jaden on his Dueling skills. Seeing the Duel is enough to shake Syrus out of his current state, and he agrees to be Jaden's partner in the Tag Duel. Jaden offers to help Syrus work on his Deck when they get back to their room. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale '''Turn 1: Jaden' Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws "Cyber Dragon". Since Jaden controls a monster and Zane does not, Zane Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Jaden's Set card. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden: 4000 → 2900 LP). Zane then activates "Different Dimension Capsule" to remove a card in his Deck from play for two turns. If "Different Dimension Capsule" is still face-up on the field in two turns, Zane can destroy it and add the removed card to his hand. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and "Elemental HERO Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Thunder Giant" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Cyber Dragon". "Thunder Giant" attacks directly (Zane: 4000 → 1600 LP). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 4: Zane Zane draws "Cyber Dragon". Since Jaden controls a monster and he does not, Zane Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Zane then activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two "Cyber Dragons" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Due to this card's effect, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. "Cyber Twin Dragon" attacks "Thunder Giant", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to force Zane to choose a card from Jaden's hand. If it's a monster, he can Special Summon it. As Jaden has only one card in his hand, Zane is forced to choose it and Jaden reveals it to be "Wroughtweiler", so Jaden Special Summons it (800/1200) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Zane uses "Cyber Twin Dragon" to attack and destroy "Thunder Giant" (Jaden: 2900 → 2500 LP). "Cyber Twin Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting Jaden add "Clayman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, the second effect of "Bubbleman" activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards ("Transcendent Wings" and "Winged Kuriboh"). Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Bubbleman" and "Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Defense Position. Jaden intends to Summon "Winged Kuriboh" on his next turn so that he could activate "Transcendent Wings" when Zane attacks, which will let him Special Summon his "Winged Kuriboh LV10". Turn 6: Zane Zane draws. On Zane's Standby Phase, the card Zane removed from play via "Different Dimension Capsule" is added to his hand and "Different Dimension Capsule" is destroyed. Zane then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Cyber Twin Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon his two "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard (2100/1600 each) in Attack Position. He then activates "Power Bond" to fuse his two "Cyber Dragons" and a third "Cyber Dragon" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000 ATK), but Zane will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" during his End Phase. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Mudballman". "Cyber End Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage (Jaden: 2500 → 0 LP). Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale vs. Zane Truesdale and an unknown opponent Duel already in progress. Syrus controls "Patroid" (1200/1200), while Jaden has 2000 LP. Turn ?: Unknown Opponent The opponent plays an unknown Spell Card to take control of "Patroid". "Patroid" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 2000 → 0 LP)It is unknown how the direct attack of "Patroid"could have wiped out the remainder of Jaden's LP as he had 2000 LP and the ATK of "Patroid" is 1200.. The rest of the Duel is not shown, as Syrus stops thinking about what will happen if Zane turns out to be one of the opponent he faces in the Tag Duel. Trivia * Jaden would have beat Zane had he been able to use "Winged Kuriboh" in combination with "Transcendent Wings". Differences in adaptations The obscured Tag Duelist who speaks in Syrus' fantasy early in the episode bears a partial resemblance to Tristan Taylor (particularly his hairstyle). This similarity was picked up on in the English version, and Greg Abbey was cast in the role, whereas the Japanese version used an unrelated actor. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the dub *In the English version, numerous references are made to the difference between "playing a card" and "using a card": the theme of playing a card, and using a card is used widely in the English version. During the opening, the words 'Come on, you've gotta play your cards right!' is used, and frequently in a pinch Jaden will comment, 'I guess... I've just gotta play my cards right!' before drawing a card. Due to these examples, one can make the belief that the difference between playing a card and using a card are in the Duelist's ability to use his/her cards properly; Playing a card is considered to be using a card only when the Duelist knows its effect and is convinced that using that particular card is at the right timing, while 'using a card' is considered simply using a card when not knowing its purpose in the Duel or planning ahead. This example is well shown when Syrus 'uses' Power Bond during the Duel in the flashback, before Zane arrives to show him that he would have lost, but later Syrus will 'play' his card right in the Tag Duel to come. These terms are not used in the Japanese versions, but knowing when to play a card and when not to is still discussed. Notes